Season 1
Season 1 of Summerton consists of # episodes. The season premiered on January 1, 2016. Plot overview In the quiet city of Summerton, where everyone knows everyone, every single person seems to have a secret. From the sad and still Shalima, who never talks about her past, to Jonathan Adam, who comes to town to live with his uncle, it seems as everyone is hiding something. As the town is attacked every night by mysterious creatures who always kill one person, the people of Summerton introduce the trials. Every day, one inhabitant is put to the test, and even the chosen guardians, meant to keep the town safe, have to ask themselves the question: are you man or wolf? Synopsis A woman runs through the town, chased by an animal unseen by the audience. Finally she gets to the church. In it, the entire town is assembled. The Smith Family is having dinner. Ruby and her husband Simon talk about his job at the hospital while Isabella, Simon's sister feeds her nephew Timothy. Elsewhere, William is playing video games, his parents leave for the night. At the bus stop, Pascal is waiting for his nephew Jonathan to come in out of town. When he arrives, the walk to Pascal's house without words. Shalima drives into town, has an unseen meeting with the mayor Sebastian Lindenberg, then moves into her new home. Tanya prepares for the nightshift at the hospital. Marie is still in a coma. The next day, Pascal leaves before Jonathan gets up. On his way to school, Jonathan notices a bear in the distance. In school, he is introduced to the class Isabella and William are also in. Jonathan is seated next to isabella. At the hospital, Pascal, Simon and Tanya's operation of Marie ends fatal. Back at home, Jonathan finishes unpacking when Pascal comes in. They finally discuss Jonathan's past, and Pascal throws him out. Outside, he runs into Isabella and the both of them start talking in the park. Bella explains her living situation due to her parents dying in a car crash when she was a baby. When she asks about why Pascal threw out Jonathan, he tells her a different truth: that he is gay. Isabella invites him to stay with her family as long as he wants. That night, Shalima suddenly wakes up with a rush of visions. William experiences pain on his back. Isabella notices a raven. Tanya meets a group of peolpe in the wolves, who turn out to be werewolves. Then she introduces a new member into the pack: Marie, the deceased coma patient who she resurrected with a mysterious magical feather, and while the transformation begins and howling fills the woods, a little blonde girl steps out of the shadows into the light of a streetlamp. (Pilot) Trailer You can replace this text with a video trailer using our "Add a video" tool. Or you can remove this section entirely. Episodes * Link to episode 1 * Link to episode 2 Image gallery Image:Placeholder | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}